


Coward

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Just Soft Enough... [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Heejin is the voice of reason, Summer Romance, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: It's summer and Hyunjin has it bad for the pretty girl working at the skating rink.OrThe Au where Hyunjin takes a class for Vivi's number.





	Coward

To anyone who didn’t know Kim Hyunjin, she seemed calm and collected as she watched people of all ages making their rounds on the roller rink. But her best friend knew better, and she was enjoying making her friend suffer.

“You know, she teaches classes on Saturday. You should go to one. Maybe get some one on one time?” The way Heejin waggled her eyebrows at her made her frown. Of course she was going to tease her any time she could.

Never has Hyunjin wanted to pinch her friend so hard in public, but she held back. There shouldn’t be any witnesses. But Heejin sort of had a point, she could only get away with watching her crush for so long before she caught on.

It wasn’t fair.

She didn’t want to have a crush, not while on summer vacation at that. Summer flings never worked out, or at least that’s what she’s learned from her classmates who oten gushed of who they met over break, until they sighed about most likely never seeing them again. They often compared it to riding a rollercoaster.

“Hello, earth to Hyunjin~ You still in there?” Heejin, bless her heart, was her main reason of coming to the rink a few weeks ago. She wanted to see what the hype of this place was, and immediately fell in love. They’ve been coming around twice a week now, and not once as Hyunjin made an effort to skate.

It's not like she hasn’t tried it before, it just felt weird. But now there's another reason. Her crush was ridiculously good at it, and she wasn’t the only one giving heart eyes at the woman. She made skating seem graceful and like an art. The way her pink hair fluttered behind it was adorable, and Hyunjin could feel her cheeks flaring up when they accidentally locked eyes.

God.

She waved at her.

“Hyunjin!”

“What?” She finally snapped her gaze away and looked down at her friend. She hated the smug grin on her face, and was tempted to squeeze her cheeks until it went away. But she wasn’t going to act on the urge. “Are you ready to go? I’m hungry and wanna check out that cafe around the corner.”

Rolling her eyes at the excuse to leave, Heejin exited the ring. It only took a moment to discard the skates and return then in exchange for her shoes. Once she had them on and laced up, she jogged up to her love stricken friend. “Alright let’s go.” She announced, looping her arm with Hyunjin.

The two exited the roller ring, unaware of a pair of eyes watching them go.

\--

Heejin waited until they were seated and their orders were taken before bringing up roller skate girl again. Watching Hyunjin get flustered was starting to become her favorite past time, especially with how bad she was at lying. She almost felt bad, but there wasn’t much she could do except push for her to take the weekend class and hopefully get her number.

“You’re got it bad, and you don't even know her name.”

Hyunjin nearly choked on her drink at the blunt statement. She sent a glare in the direction of Heejin, but the other girl simply rolled her eyes. “I didn’t even know you could blush like that. It’s almost cute.”

“Shut up, you don't understand…”

“I understand you like older girls.” Heejin teased, laughing when the straw paper was balled up and thrown at her, it bounced off her forehead and landed on her lap. Before she could toss it back, their waiter returned with their orders. A raised eyebrow made her grin sheepishly at being caught in the act.

As soon as their choices were put down, she scowled at Hyunjin. The girl had the nerve to look innocent, as she began slicing into one of her four croissants. Girl really had a thing for fresh bread. “You should go to the class, I heard it’s fun.”

“Then you go.”

Holding back another eyeroll, Heejin opted to sigh. She hated how stubborn Hyunjin could get. “I already know how to skate, stupid. This is about you, and your crush teaches the class. All you have to do is go one time and get her number. That’s all. It’s not even that hard.”

“You’re confident that she’ll even give me the time of day. She’s way out of my league.” The taller of the two huffed, moving her hair out of her face before taking yet another bite. At least she had bread, her one true love.

When Heejin failed to say anything else, she looked up at her. There was a determined look on her face, that look only came out when she was going to do something impulsive or stupid.

Hyunjin couldn’t help but narrow her eyes at her.

“Whatever you’re thinking of doing, don't even-”

“Coward.”

Hyunjin couldn’t help but clench her jaw at that word. She hated it more than anything, especially when it was directed at her, and Heejin knew this. That's exactly why she threw it in her face, to get a reaction out of her.

“I’ll show you a coward.”

\--

This was embarrassing. She was the oldest one of the group, but she already told Heejin she was going to the class. If she ran off now, there was a chance of her finding out and she’d have to live with being teased every time she came here.

Glancing around the ring, it looked different. It wasn’t as dark as it usually was during normal hours, probably to make sure that the children could see what they were doing. It was nice to not have to flinch at this disco-inspired lights.

Hyunjin couldn’t help but scowl at her skates, like it was their fault she was here. To a degree it was, but she couldn't just yell at them like she could a person. She’d look like a crazy. That wouldn’t exactly be a great first impression.

“Everything okay? Did they give you the wrong size skates?”

Tensing up, Hyunjin couldn’t believe how soft the voice before her was. Of course she sounded as cute as she looked, Hyunjin could tell there was a hint of an accent, but she could quite pinpoint it.. “I-I haven’t..”She tried to speak, but she felt her throat getting dry, words were failing her and she looked like an idiot. To top it off, she felt her face warming up at an alarming rate.

Skater girl must of felt some type of pity for her, as she moved on to check on her other students. But she sent a glance towards Hyunjin as soon as she noticed her moving again.

As soon as she relaxed, Hyunjin quickly found a seat and kicked off her shoes. She could do this, she just had to listen to the pretty skater girl for an hour or so, pretend like she knew what was doing, and hightail it out of there when it was over. Lacing the skates up, she frowned at how loose they felt around her toes.

Shrugging, she tried to stand, but the heavy weight of the skates made it hard to balance herself up right. She kept flailing her arms. God it wasn’t like this last time, but she had to at least catch up. Hyunjin looked at her fellow classmates, if she could even call them that. They were all under the age of ten, and had padding and a helmet.

Now she kinda wished she had some too. She’s seen how nasty falls could be, but it couldn’t be that bad. She was used to falling during sports after all. Finally finding a bit of balance, she slowly rolled herself over to the rest of the class. As soon as she was close enough to hear the instructor, she was immediately called out.

“How come she doesn’t have to wear a helmet.”

_What the hell?_

The other students choursed with the blabbermouth kid, and Hyunjin found herself under the gaze of the pretty stranger again. She seemed to have wanted to say something, but was holding back.

Finally finding some courage, Hyunjin cleared her throat. “I’ll wear one if there's one available. I didn’t know what was mandatory for the class.” She joked nervously.

Nodding at her answer, the pretty instructor glided towards her with ease, and took her hand. Hyunjin found herself nearly falling when she realized what was going on, but the pink haired beauties grip was firm, and kept her from falling. “Come with me.”

It wasn’t really a request.

She found herself being pulled back to the booth that she got her rentals from, and was waiting as the other woman went around to the other side. She could hear rummaging, before a soft murmur. Watching her crush look around for a helmet was oddly cute.

She really had it bad.

Finally after a few minutes she found what she was looking for, two helmets. One was pink with a few flowers decorated around them, and the other was a soft yellow with cat whiskers on the front. Hyunjin found her gaze lingering on the latter of the options.

“Here.”

Without further ado, she took the helmet. At least she would be safe from any head injuries today. “Thanks.” Strapping the helmet on, she tried to adjust the it so it wasn’t as tight, but found that it wasn’t really made for someone her size. So she was stuck with a tight helmet vs no helmet.

Before she could turn around and go back out on the floor, she was stopped again. The same firm grip was holding her back, and this time she was able to meet the older girl’s gaze. There was something in that gaze that she couldn’t recognize “Your skates, you need to tighten them or your feet will hurt.”

Looking down, she wondered how she could tell they were loose. But still if that’s what she had to do, then so be it. Awkwardly Hyunjin walked to a seat, and loosened her ties, but was once again stopped. This time the pink haired beauty was crouching before her, her hair was blocked by the other helmet, adding even more to her cuteness factor.

Hyunjin felt like she was going to pass out if she had to put up with this all day.

“Let me show you, so next time you’ll be good to skate with your friend.” For the first time, she got a smile, and Hyunjin felt her chest tighten. How was she going to survive this class? All she could do was sit there and watch as she effortlessly tightened her skates, only talking to ask if it was too tight. When she was sure that Hyunjin was ready, she stood and held her hand out. 

\--

“Alright since everyone knows the basic, let’s get some music playing huh? We’re gonna have free skate for the next ten minutes.” Vivi clapped her hands, before raising an arm and giving a thumbs up to the dj. As music started to play from the speakers, Hyunjin found herself wanting to get out of the way as soon as possible

The class was fairly simple, and she only fell around two or three times. Learning to stop was hard, and she doesn’t care if she was the last one to figure it out. Her instructor got a few laughs out watching everyone learn, so she didn’t feel to bad.

Her laugh was cute.

The few times she fell, she was always there to help her up. Every touch and glance only fueling Hyunjin’s crush for her. She was warming up to the idea of asking for her number, especially with how often they locked eyes, and Vivi smiled at her.

It was refreshing and new.

All the kids took off, already playing games of tag and skating along to the music. She envied their carefree spirits and endless energy. The class was pretty much over, and while she did learn quite a bit, she was starting to feel a sense of dread. She wasn’t going to have an excuse to see Vivi again, unless she mustered up some courage.

“Not going to skate?” Vivi asked, as she watched with a careful eye as her students made their way around the rink. Her gaze was intense when she was in teacher mode, and if Hyunjin was being honest, she found it even more attractive.

Hyunjin shrugged. “Kinda tired after falling so many times.” It wasn’t a total lie, but she liked standing in the middle of the ring with Vivi, they hadn’t really had much interactions since the beginning of the class.

She couldn’t tell what the older girl was thinking, until she saw a familiar hand reaching out for her own, and this time she met it halfway. The surprised look on Vivi’s face only lasted a few seconds, before she smiled. “Skate with me. Show me that you actually learned something.”

Taking those words as a challenge, Hyunjin took the lead. It only lasted a few seconds, before she nearly stumbled. Her courage deflating a bit, but the hand still holding her own gave a gentle squeeze. “There’s no rush. Here, match my pace.”

Following Vivi’s words, she soon found herself smiling with the other girl. It felt as if it was just the two of them, and as they skated around, occasionally they would wave at the parents of the students coming to pick them up from class.

During those brief moments, she was alone as Vivi exchanged words with them. Only for her to catch up to her in no time, each time she would still hold Hyunjin’s hand. Once free skate was over, it was only the two of them left on the rink. Class was officially over, and neither of them wanted to leave. So they just skated a little bit longer.

\--

“That wasn’t your first time skating was it?” Vivi called her out as soon as they were changing out of their skates. The rink needed to close for a few hours, and she was going to take a break. She figured she may as well escort Hyunjin out, and ask a few questions while she was at it.

If she was being completely honest, she wasn’t expecting to ever have a time to talk to the other girl, she was always with her friend? She didn’t know their relationship status, but they seemed pretty close. It wouldn’t surprise her if they were dating, Hyunjin was tall and pretty.

Laughing nervously, Hyunjin replied. “I skated a few times when I was younger, but that was a long time ago. My friend pushed for me to come to your class.”

Raising an eyebrow at that, Vivi continued listening.

“She was convinced if we spent time together, I could get your number. It was her idea, and I wasn’t going to come, but she called me a coward. So here I am, embarrassing myself in front of you and those other kids for a whole hour.” By the end of the ramble, Hyunjin only wanted a hole to open up under her and take her away.

Well that was interesting news.

“Didn’t expect you to be so honest, but your ramble was cute.” Vivi couldn’t help but laugh a bit, the girl before her wasn’t the same calm and confident girl she often saw waiting as her friend skated around. No this was girl who just told her crush that she only came to her class hoping to get her number. “Well, aren’t you going to take out your phone?”

Hearing the question, Hyunjin’s head whipped up. “Seriously?”

“Unless you don't want it.”

It was a tease. She was smiling.

Hyunjin quickly took out her phone and unlocked it. She was waiting for Vivi to tell her number, but instead of that, Vivi simply eased the phone out of her hand and with swift fingers input her own information. “Here you go, feel free to text me whenever, cutie.”

Cute? She called her cute. Hyunjin felt like she was going to combust. But she couldn’t cause she needed to survive long enough to go home and scream about this encounter. Then text Heejin about this, and probably buy her something for making her stubborn self come here.

Then most importantly text Vivi.

“You bet I will.”

“I’m already looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on twitter @Vivi's_Lines


End file.
